This invention relates to electrical apparatus.
The invention is more particularly concerned with apparatus having an electrode mounted in a handset and supplied with electrical power. The apparatus might, for example, be electrosurgery apparatus or welding apparatus.
In electrosurgery apparatus, the handset has an electrically-insulating casing that may have one or more switches to control supply of power to the electrode. The metal electrode itself is a sterilizable component that is plugged into a socket in the handset. Different shape electrodes can be used for different applications, with the same handset. RF power is supplied from the supply unit, via a cable, to the socket in the handset and thereby to the electrode.
One problem that arises is that, if the electrode were not fully inserted in the handset, it might not make proper electrical contact with the socket. This could cause arcing within the handset between the socket and the electrode and a reduction in the power supplied to the electrode that may not be immediately apparent to the user. The arcing could also lead to damage to the electrode or to the handset.